


Рыцарская мечта

by digreen



Category: Lord of Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: Кром сторожит комнату, в которой сидит Карл.
Relationships: Karl III/Chrome Ledios





	Рыцарская мечта

**Author's Note:**

> Работа писалась про Крома и его отношения с Карлом после нормального режима, а вышло почему-то много про мудрейшего Лафлейса, который в каждой бочке затычка, хотя появился у меня вообще только в конце сложного ахаха  
> Важно! Лафлейс Земной здесь в режиме первого вознесения. Кром водный, без вознесения.  
> Приятного чтения!

Это была первая смена Крома с тех пор, как он присоединился к отряду Авилллонских рыцарей.  
Владыка не оттягивал момент, почти через неделю уже сообщив Крому, что скоро придет его очередь сторожить комнату, в которой держали Карла.

Кром чувствовал себя подавленно. Он будто был предателем, что бессовестно встал на сторону врага, забыв о том, что когда-то они с Карлом были друзьями.

Однако держа в руках меч, Кром никогда не забывал, за что он сражается. Пусть для вида он сражался за Авиллон, но в его сердце была лишь одна мечта - освобождение Родона и возвращение Карла на трон. Даже если для этого придется перебить все авиллонское войско. 

Дверь в комнату была закрыта, но сквозь полупрозрачное стекло Кром видел силуэт своего бывшего правителя. Тот недвижимо сидел на одном месте. Ледиос вздохнул и приложил свою ладонь к стеклу, упираясь в него еще и лбом.

Он чувствовал напряжение между ними, казалось, протяни руку - и сможешь его потрогать. Оно обволакивало, оно висело над головой и окутывало сознание.

Карл был не из тех, кто первым скажет слово, Кром прекрасно это знал. Но он тоже не мог подобрать слов, чтобы начать общение, как ни в чем не бывало. Карл, вероятно, даже не предполагал, что сейчас за этой дверью его бывший друг и подчиненный, его Синяя Роза, как часто он говорил, заправляя прядь непослушных волос за ухо Крома.

Кром отошел от двери и встал на свой пост. Мимо прошли Йохан с Фрам, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. С тех пор, как Йохан снял очки, Фрам стала уделять ему намного больше внимания, что крайне радовало юного блондина.

Кром принял самый серьезный вид, какой только мог. Авиллон продвинулся не совсем далеко, но тем не менее несколько континентов Кром помог освободить от влияния Галлийской империи и в захвате ее он хотел бы принять самое большое участие. Ведь именно из-за них Карл стал тем, кем он стал, ведь именно там ему промыли мозг.

Если бы не промывка мозгов, то… Кром дернул головой. То ничего не изменилось бы. Карла так воспитывали. Кром помнит отца Карла, помнит, как также сторожил его комнату в детстве, пока учителя читали лекции о том, почему юному королю стоит усвоить раз и навсегда, кто рожден королем - тот им и останется.

А сейчас рожденный королем заперт в комнате с одной кроватью, столом и тумбочкой, и от былого королевского величия осталось совсем немного. Даже Кром оставил в пылающем Родоне свои доспехи и странствовал по странам, пока Владыка не пригласил его к себе еще раз. 

\- Карл, ты здесь? - позвал он, присматриваясь к виду за стеклом. Фигура слегка шелохнулась, но вновь вернулась к невозмутимо сидящей позе. Карл явно не ожидал услышать его голос. 

Кром не мог подобрать слов, чтобы начать разговор. Он совершенно незаметно для себя перешел на "ты" в разговоре с бывшим правителем. Они когда-то были друзьями, но теперь они по разные стороны баррикад.

\- Карл Жеру III, прошу обозначить Ваше нахождение в комнате.

\- Присутствую, - сухо раздалось из комнаты. Он был сильно обижен и разочарован в Кроме, это чувствовалось за версту. Кром почти слышал в его голосе " _Теперь ты с этими авиллонскими выродками_ ". 

Парень вновь вздохнул. Он хотел рассказать Карлу о том, как он проводит свои деньки в Авиллоне, о чем думает, о своей мечте вернуться в Родон вместе с ним, но вряд ли Карл ему бы сейчас поверил, лишь высмеял.

Кром встал на свое место, все равно поглядывая за матовое стекло. Карл за несколько часов сходил в туалет и обратно, и снова сидел в одной и той же позе, задумчиво глядя в пустоту. 

\- Как служба? - донесся тихий голос. Кром вздрогнул. - Наблюдаешь, чтобы не сбежал? 

\- Магистр Лафлейс, - поклонился Кром. - Не ожидал Вас здесь увидеть. 

\- Он тоже был подвержен магии, так? - прямо спросил архимаг, глядя Крому прямо в глаза. На глубине этих глаз он уже прочел ответ. - Не переживай, ему сейчас просто нужно многое обдумать. Я его хорошо понимаю, это ужасно неприятно, когда кто-то управляет тобой, словно куклой.

\- Он… - Ледиос осекся на полуслове, оглядываясь назад, будто боясь, что Карл подошел вплотную и слышит каждое слово.

\- Не переживай, с ним все будет хорошо. Если не в этой жизни, то в одной из бесконечного цикла жизней он совершенно точно будет счастлив, - улыбнулся Лайфлейс и растрепал синие волосы.   
Кром посмотрел на него, словно побитая собака. Лафлейс прижал юношу к своей груди, но тот стушевался. - Не брыкайся, просто послушай мое сердце. Оно сейчас бьется ровно также, как и у твоего друга за этой стенкой. 

Сердце Лафлейса билось часто-часто, волнительно, но как-то даже успокаивающе. Лафлейс поглаживал юношу по голове, ему ведь с высоты лет все сразу ясно, и никакая магия для этого не нужна.

\- А теперь мне пора к владыке Авиллона, - сказал мужчина, и Кром поклонился, благодаря за теплоту и заботу. - Вы будете счастливы, я это точно знаю.

Кром не успел ничего на это ответить - Лафлейс исчез, будто его здесь и не было.

***

Множество вылазок прошло с тех пор. Кром уже бессчетное количество раз стоял возле этой комнаты, наизусть выучив рисунок на стекле двери.

С тех пор, как Лафлейс и Найн присоединились к рыцарям Авиллона, они часто составляли компанию скучающему Крому, впрочем, и не только ему. И каждый раз Лафлейс уходил пораньше, оставляя время на то, чтобы Кром немного рассказал Карлу о своих приключениях.   
Мечта о возвращении Родона немного отошла на второй план, но все также теплилась в груди.   
Теперь Кром не хотел убивать Авиллонцев, теперь он бы хотел прийти с аудиенцией к Владыке и официально попросить им вернуть их дом.

Карл никогда ничего не говорил, Кром просто рассказывал все в пустоту, но знал, - Лафлейс рассказал, - что на самом деле Карл слушал, и принимал все истории Крома, понимал самого Крома и пытался отыскать отклик внутри себя.

Откуда Лафлейс мог знать чувства Карла - оставалось загадкой. Вот только Лафлейсу верилось, ведь он с легкостью угадал, что в душе второго сына семьи Ледиос теплились далеко не только уважение и преданность.

Лафлейс был кем-то вроде отца во всем Авиллоне. Люмия как-то, хихикая, сказала, что он скорее дед, учитывая его года, но архимаг тогда сильно обиделся. 

Здесь, в Авиллоне, было тепло и довольно душевно. С подачки Йохана, который внезапно оказался на стороне Крома, хотя изначально не сильно его привечал, Карлу выделили комнату побольше, а Крому даже разрешили сидеть рядом с ней, не участвуя в различных сражениях.

Сегодня все ушли сражаться с Галлием, и Кром был среди них. Он знал, что может не вернуться из этой битвы, а потому перед битвой пришел рассказать Карлу обо всем, но не смог вымолвить и звука.

Он аккуратно положил ладонь на дверь и вновь уперся в нее лбом, как когда-то в первый раз.

Он прошептал лишь слова прощания, после чего ушел на войну не на жизнь, а на смерть.

После долгой кровопролитной борьбы они выстояли против нескольких клыков империи, включая Джошуа, которого было велено сопроводить в тюремную камеру Авиллона. 

Тюремной камерой была бывшая комната Карла.

Кром, перевязанный заботливыми руками юной Шарлотты, дошел до своей комнаты и отрубился, даже не снимая доспехов, - настолько сильно его вымотала эта битва.

Проснулся он от поглаживания по голове. Кто-то незримо перебирал волосы, едва заметно почесывая кожу головы. Это было безумно приятно.

Подобной привычкой славился Лафлейс, который почему-то всегда тянулся своими руками к макушкам людей, растрепывая им прически. Лучелика часто ругалась на него из-за этой привычки.

Но, открыв глаза, он увидел мятные волосы и руку с такими знакомыми шрамами. Парень вскочил с кровати, но тут же схватился за живот - полученные раны дали о себе знать.

\- Угомонись, - сказал сипло Карл. Было видно, что ему тяжело говорить после стольких месяцев молчания. - Спи дальше, тебе нужен отдых.

\- Но ты, - Ледиос обвел глазами Карла и свою комнату. Никого посторонних не было. - Как ты?

\- Не важно, - сказал Карл, вздыхая. - Спи дальше. 

Карл продолжил перебирать его волосы, а Кром просто лежал, не в силах уснуть, но и не смея прерывать эту ласку, что казалась интимнее всего на свете. Он не знал, какими правдами и неправдами Карла выпустили из заточения, но ему было все не важно. До тех пор, пока рука его бывшего правителя тепло треплет его волосы, все не имеет значения.


End file.
